originalstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
American Girl Makina
American Girl Makina: American Girl Makina was a story with 6 chapters made by Diamond&Rubies when she was 6 years old. It followed the story of Makina, a girl from America sent to Tokyo, Japan for a project and meets Yakuna. She & Yakuna slowly becomes friends, with Makina meeting new friends and learning new experiences along the way. The chapters are known as 'arcs. '''They mostly have to do with Makina, but some info on other characters and things as well. The arcs are: *'The American Girl Arc: 'This is where Makina is introduced into the story. It is where we see Yakuna briefly, and the initial feelings between Yakuna and Makina. It is also the introduction of Takuni Neighborhood and the Worst of Danger Clan. *'School & Friends Arc: 'This is where Makina goes to school and meets Natsuko and Mashiro. It's also shows Yakuna again, and the feelings of dislike towards Makina rises in Yakuna again. A minor, yet important event happens, causing Yakuna to reconsider her thoughts towards Makina. *'Feelings, Truths, and the Urge to be Weird Arc: 'This is where we meet Mikabi, Yakuna's cousin. We also discover that Mashiro is a major pervert, yet he is very kind. It also shows the gang trying to reduce Mikabi's major shyness and Makina attempting to calm down things between the Worst of Danger Clan and it's rival. *'Makina & Natsuko Arc: 'This arc is considered one out of the two important arcs. It's where we learn the Natsuko has feelings for Makina. He tells Yakuna, but Yakuna goes on to tell Makina. Makina is left feeling a bit nervous, confused, and frustrated, as she cannot sort of her feelings for him. Makina avoids Natsuko for awhile, but Natsuko decides it's enough. He invites Makina to the Hikari Shrine. He gives Makina a long, heartfelt speech to Makina, explaining his feelings and deepest, darkest secrets to her. Makina finally realizes her love for Natsuko, and the arc ending with Makina & Natsuko kissing. *'Mr. Sporty Arc: 'Makina learns to the truth on why her teacher, Mr. Sporty, wanted her to go to Japan: he wanted every single kind of Coritos, Doritos-like chips exclusive to Japan. While Yakuna, Mikabi, and Mashiro wonder why couldn't he get it himself, Makina is enraged because she had to leave everything-and everyone-behind. Natsuko spends part of the afternoon trying to cheer his new girlfriend up, but he is failing miserably. He then comes up with a plan to get back at Mr. Sporty. The story then shifts to Mr. Sporty, wondering how much longer he has to wait before he gets he Coritos. He then receives a letter in the mail. It turns out the plan was Makina being convinced by Natsuko to stay in Japan, without Makina going back to give Mr. Sporty all the kinds of Cortios, which she had gathered before sending the letter. This arc ends with Mr. Sporty passing out, sad because he can't get his Coritos, and scared because he doesn't know how to explain this to Makina's parents... *'Last Time Arc: '''This is the last of the "arcs", taking place 2 months later. The Worst of Danger Clan has left the neighborhood, thus ending any rivarlies assiocated with the Worst of Danger Clan. Yakuna & Makina are now official best friends. Mashiro turned his "perviness meter" down a bit, but still wants to act like a womanizer. Makina and Natsuko are celebrating their 2-month anniversary by going to get ice-cream. They see Mikabi along the way, her shyness completely gone, talking to a boy. They also see, much to their dismay, Yakuna spying on Mikabi. The last arc ends with Makina, Yakuna, Mashiro, Mikabi, and Natsuko eating Coritos outside on the school steps. American Girl Makina: Tokyo Pop Star: This is a currently-in-the works sequel to American Girl Makina. It takes 3 years later prior events to American Girl Makina. Makina and Natsuko were thinking about their futures (specifically what should they name their kids and where should they have their wedding). Makina suddenly brought up the subject of being a pop star one day, with Natsuko encouraging her. The next day she goes to see Yakuna and tells her about her dream of being a pop star. Yakuna grabs a video camera and tells Makina to sing. She records Makina singing and posts it on MeTube. Later on, Makina finds herself the center of attention, as everyone in Tokyo saw the video and loved her singing. A agent from Tokyo Pop Studios asks Makina if she wants to become a Tokyo pop star. She agrees, but refuses to do it without her friends. The agent interviews everybody, and they all can sing very well. Makina, Mikabi, Natsuko, Mashiro, and Yakuna are now a pop group. They argue over a name when Natsuko comes up with Tokyo Pop Stars 5. Everybody agrees to the name. Tokyo Pop Stars 5 are then scheduled to sing at Rio-Yui Takashi Concert. They perform well and being working on new song, eventually releasing their number one hit album, ''The 5 Stars Finally Shine. ''The story ends with Makina realizing her dream of being a pop star and where she wants her wedding and the name of her kids: She wants to have her wedding in a meadow of pink & red roses, and if her baby is a girl, she wants it to be named Miu Akane Takani, and if it's a boy, then Ayumu Natsuko Takani. (Also, if they were boy-girl twins, their names will be Yuuki Natsuko & Yuzuki Makina Takani). Notes: *American Girl Makina: Tokyo Pop Star is probably going to have 4-6 arcs. Special Information About American Girl Makina: Tokyo Pop Star: When each characters become pop stars, they come up with stage names, with: *Makina as "Hoshi-Yuki", *Yakuna as "Sunshine Saki", *Mashiro as "Taichi-Ren", *Natsuko as "Mysterious Hideaki", *and Mikabi as "Beautiful Shinju". Category:Diamond&Rubies' page Category:Anime/Manga Category:American Girl Makina